When it Comes Along
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: "...I know who I am and I'll know what I want if and when it ever comes along." She'd said it. She'd never thought it would actually apply to her though. FinnxFionna


**Summery:** "...I know who I am and I'll know what I want if and when it ever comes along." She'd said it. She'd never thought it would actually apply to her though.

* * *

She had told Prince Gumball before that she didn't need someone in her life like that. On top of the fact that she was fourteen, and had way too much other mathematical things to do in her life right now. There would be time for that later. Fast-forward about two years. What she said had stuck with her and on more than one occasion she brought it to the surface of her thoughts to dwell on, only to push it back down.

Then came Finn.

The young male was literally dragged kicking and screaming by the Ice Queen into her world, followed by his trusty companion Jake. It was too strange, almost heart-warming, and definitely interesting to see herself only as a male. The rescue was quick and easy, both the humans shocked and intrigued by the other after they had kicked the Ice Queen back to her domain. How had he gotten here? Some kind of portal, he supposed. Peebles was always doing something more science-y than before. 'Peebles'? The princess of the Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball she mused. Maybe their worlds were more similar than she'd first thought.

Regardless the young human and his brother were stuck there with her and Cake, and over the first month of their "visit" the tree they shared slowly evolved into something that could house four people far more comfortably than it had intended originally. Finn revealed to Fionna over time, through questions and strange encounters with her friends, what his Ooo was like. There were so many similarities, Fionna wondered if his Ooo was an alternate dimension to her's.

The visit lapsed into weeks, and then the weeks into months. The more time Fionna spent with Finn the more she realized that he seemed to be something that she needed around. Being sixteen and a girl, she felt like she owed it to herself not to jump to conclusions on what her feelings meant though. After all, she was hormonal as any girl her age would be and she wanted to be more rational, and more aware. Cake had always taught her that she was worth more than any boy could possibly be, that while the thought of a boyfriend was nice, she didn't need one.

Finn was a lot like her but also had so many things that he did that Fionna knew were uniquely his own. He sometimes snored, she did not (confirmed by both Jake and Cake). She preferred tea, and Finn coffee. On the rare occasion she saw Finn with his hat off, his hair was messy and short, all over the place. Her's was so long, and straight and even though she was rough and tough, she knew how to take care of herself, and that was enough difference for her even though they shared the same colour of hair.

Through the subtle differences Finn, while a lot like her, was still his own person. And the fact was that he was a person, a human no less. Fionna thought that her initial attraction was because he was a human, the only other human she'd ever seen, and she knew she couldn't like him just because of that. It was wrong to her and especially Finn.

So she tried looking for someone else, anyone else that wasn't Finn. The Flame Prince had been pining after her for some time, and she wanted to give that a try. The idea went up in flames, literally, Fionna coming to the conclusion that no matter how well-intended he was, he just couldn't stop hurting her. That and he had a nasty temper she didn't appreciate in the least bit.

Fionna briefly considered asking Marshall, but recoiled at the thought; he had been there for her so often in ways that nobody else had, taking on the role of a big brother much like Cake was her sister. Attempting anything romantic would be nothing short of incestuous in her eyes.

Even the thought of chasing Gumball again was too much to her, knowing that he held no real interest aside from being one of her best friends in the land of Ooo. No matter who she thought of, asked Cake about, or saved, none of the princes or male residents of Ooo appealed to her.

In the end, she came right back around to Finn. She always seemed to. Maybe she didn't need to look for anyone. Maybe her real interest had been dragged right in front of her after all, living under the same roof, sharing laughs and arguments with.

Finn was her "it" and he'd finally come along. And she knew that's what she really wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm. Kind of a little blurb thingy...inspired by the quote mentioned above in the summary by Fionna. c: For those of you following my story "The Alternate Ooo" an update should happen in the next two to three days. :D Thanks for reading and please review. ^^


End file.
